Cueratortale meets rosario vampire
by Dragonvamp1532
Summary: Cueratortale meets the monsters of chaos and go to the same school how long can they last


**Authors note: I don't own rosario + vampire , but I do have rights to cueratortale.**

Backstory: zarc, jonathan, lily, and Vince got invited to a high school for monsters… well there in for a surprise.

Zarc: got dang it a crossover…

Jonathan: I just hope we don't get killed again…

Lily: this is AJ who is writing this...so…

moka : it won't be that bad….

Leandra: Let's just get this started…

AJ: Ok let's go

{on the bus}

Tsukune: Hello i'm Tsukune aono.

Zarc: I'm Zarc Kidguya.

{they pass the time by talking they gets to school}

Moka: Watch out! {Moka hits Tsukune with her bike}

Zarc: Oh crap. {he runs and checks on both of them…there both fine}

Moka: Sorry I hit you with my bike again Tsukune

Tsukune: It's ok moka…{they both get up}

Zarc: I'm going on ah-{the bell rings} oh crap {they start running}

Jonathan: hey zarc why are you running we can fly remember…{said when he flies over}

Moka: a monster that can fly without wings…

Zarc: show off… {zarc lets out a burst of energy and flies to class}

Tsukune: well that new..{they start running again}

{at class}

Teacher for moka and tsukune: we got 4 new students please be nice to them.

{zarc walks in first}

Zarc: I'm Zarc Kidguya.

{than Jonathan walks in}

Jonathan: I'm Jonathan Casper.

{than vincent floats in}

Vincent: I'm vincent.

{lily walks in}

Lily: I'm Lily.

Teacher: Welcome to the class.

{After class Jonathan is getting picked on by the vending machine}

Jonathan: Stop.

Bully: HAHAH! You're nothing but a weak-{Zarc punches the bully into the forest with moka and tsukune watching}

Zarc: I hate bullies…

Moka: zarc what was that? Your strength is equal to a vampire….

Zarc: it's nothing…{walks off}

Jonathan: thanks zarc ...{walks in the other direction}

{later that day}

Bully 1: so you took out a weak bully now you're going to feel the wrath of the bully emperors.

Bully 2: Yeah…

A Saiyan bully: Now it's time for you to pay..

Moka: zarc don't the one in the middle is stronger than me..

{The saiyan bully goes universal 4}

Saiyan bully: HAHAHA! Not so strong now…!

{the barrier starts shaking than zarc teleports everyone there to the god chamber}

Moka: What is this place? It's hard to move…. {the rosarie falls off}

Tsukune: I can't even stand….

Saiyan bully: HAHAH! This makes my victory even faster.

Zarc: Really…

Saiyan Bully: How are you standing!

{Zarc lets out 2% of his power and goes super saiyan legendary}

Saiyan Bully: you're…..a saiyan too! Who are you?!

Zarc: I'm the light and the darkness of the multiverse I am the prince of chaos {lets out a yell and goes universal legendary and rush the Bullies}

{10 seconds later}

Bat: Super fast WEEEEEEEE!

{They teleport back night falls with a crimson light hitting inner moka and a shadow's light on zarc}

Inner moka: You're different than any monster that came here plus your stronger than most of them, but not me.

Zarc: {Turn back to base and start walking away then stops} A creature of darkness can not beat a beast of chaos.

Inner moka: I'm really surprised that the prince of chaos is a real thing..

Tsukune: The prince of chaos is a legend in the human world.

Inner moka: anyone can call themselves the prince or princess of chaos…

Zarc: Not everyone Tsukune can't he was born with two good parents.

Inner moka: Ok but that means you're not the prince of chaos...that you think you are.

Zarc: I am the son of a g.o.d and the son of a saiyan...So I think I can.

Tsukune: Moka don't get him mad…

Inner moka: why…

Tsukune: He is the one who destroyed the god of destruction in one punch.

Inner moka: He did what…..?!

{The next day}

Teacher: we have a transfer student from moka's family…

{Ray walks in with silver hair And crimson red eyes}

Ray: hello I'm Ray…{She looks and sees zarc and smiles}

Teacher: ok there is a seat behind zarc.

{she walks and sits behind zarc and timeskip to during lunch on the roof with moka, tsukune, kuramu, mizorui, and zarc}

Kuramu: Zarc is less talkative today ...could it have to do with Ray.

Moka: Ray like me went to live in the human world, but we never kept in touch so I don't know..

Tsukune: I think it might be the look she gave him is like she knows him…

Moka: Well Zarc doesn't seem happy she is here..

Ray: You talking about me sis…{With a duel disk on her arm} Zarc it's finally to find out which of us is the better duelist…

Zarc: {puts on a duel disk} fine {jumps down}

Moka: Wait where did you get the duel disk zarc?

{both duel disks activate}

**Scene 2 act 1**

{Both life points hit zero}

Zarc: Ok That's weird...

Ray: I guess you are not the best in dueling…

Zarc: {gets back up with blood coming down his arm} heh you did a goo-{falls to the ground passed out}

Ray: well that the price of facing a vampire... he pushed himself too hard..

{Moka and the others run over to help him}

Moka: Sister how could you do this to him…

Ray: you don't get it he is a demon in sheep's clothing.

{Zarc wakes up} Zarc: why do you think I'm a demon Ray…

Ray: Why not, you destroy anything you see without caring.

Zarc: That is not true...I protected earth from being destroyed.

Ray: really than explain when you went on a rampage through the human world that you protect and I had to stop you.

Zarc: {whispers} Dang it {out loud} Ray…. I paid for the damage I caused….

Ray: {growls} No you didn't zarc….you're as selfish as ever…

{Zarc Flies off} Tsukune: That was rude I know that you two knew each other but that doesn't give you the right to judge him now!

{When Tsukune raised his voice moka and them were surprised}

Ray: If you want to live don't talk to me like that ever again.

{She walked away}

{Everyone else goes to find zarc}

{timeskip to the gym}

{Tsukune see zarc in the gym punching a punching bag}

Tsukune: I had A feeling I would find you here.

Zarc: What do you want tsukune?

Tsukune: you just fly off and act like nothing was happening...and we would ask if you were ok.

Zarc: She was right about one thing I did cause a lot of pain to others….

Tsukune: I feel the word but coming.

Zarc: But I have tried many times to make up for it…

{Ray is standing outside listen in}

Zarc: I was alone in darkness for many years.

Tsukune: I didn't know that.

{moka walks into the gym when tsukune said that}

Moka: so what is with you and Ray….?

Zarc:{sighs} she brings the darkness out of me… so I try to stay away from her…{zarc finally notices Ray} It is rude to eavesdrop….Ray!

Ray: So you lied you didn't change you're just blaming me again….!

Zarc:{growls and his eyes glow yellow} Ray you've got 10 seconds to run…

{Ray's eyes widen and she starts running 10 seconds later in the courtyard}

Zarc: come on Ray I was joking…..

{Ray tries to jump him but zarc dodges}


End file.
